Vanguard Obligation
by Sadz0012
Summary: Saruhiko didn't ask for extra work, but couldn't refuse his undercover mission to infiltrate the Red King's territory and try to get on the inside to find out who murdered Totsuka. But working under a certain vanguard turns out to be more interesting than he originally thought possible. He almost forgot all about his mission by the mere thought of the boy. Slight AU. SaruMi.


**A/N: This is a bit AU, for the fact that Misaki and Saruhiko don't know each other at first, and some things are changed a bit around to fit with the story. However, I tried not to change too much from the original story. R&R, enjoy!**

**Summary: **Saruhiko didn't ask for extra work, but couldn't refuse his undercover mission to infiltrate the Red King's territory and try to get on the inside to find out who murdered the so-called peacemaker, Totsuka Tatara. Working under a certain vanguard, which he thought would just be a pain in the ass at first, turns out to be more interesting then he had originally thought possible. He just wasn't prepared to feel as effected as he was by the chestnut haired skater boy. Heck, he almost forgot all about his mission by the mere thought of the boy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own K Project.**

* * *

**Vanguard Obligation**

_Missions Are__ Troublesome_

"_Yata-chan, hurry! There's trouble!" Izumo called out in a panic, hopping over the bar counter and running out the front door with his phone glued to his ear, calling out desperately for the man on the other line to be alright, while the chestnut haired boy followed closely behind him. Misaki got on his skateboard and grabbed onto Izumo, not asking any questions as he quickly followed Izumo's directions, trying to get them to their location as fast as possible. _

_As they reached the rooftop of a building, Misaki finally understood what was going on. Without any hesitation, he ran over to Totsuka, and dropped down by his side, cradling his head in his arms. "Totsuka-san? Totsuka-san! What's going on? Why are you like this?" Misaki asked desperately, tears welling up in his eyes. _

"_Don't make him talk," Izumo said quietly with a sigh, his hand itching for a cigarette. Both men spotted a gun by Totsuka's side, and realization quickly flittered across their gazes, anger boiling inside them. _

"_Who did this to you? Hey, why are you closing your eyes? Everything is going to be ok, so don't fall asleep here, Totsuka-san!" Misaki tried desperately, gently shaking the man in his arms. _

"_Don't… worry…" Totsuka whispered, his easy going grin plastered on his face. He reached up, but his bloodied thumb just barely grazed Misaki's cheek, leaving behind a trail of blood as his body finally went limp, not able to hold out any longer. He looked like he was in a peaceful sleep, but the two men knew better. Misaki couldn't hold the tears back any longer, and let them fall, holding the body tightly in his arms as he mourned over the man's death. Izumo finally took out that cigarette he had been urging for, and lit it, before speed dialing a number from his cell phone. After a few rings, the man on the other line finally picked up._

"_Hey, Mikoto… I've got some bad news for you…"_

* * *

"Tsk, troublesome. What boring assignment does he want to give me now that is oh so super secret from my subordinates? I rather go home and sleep, instead of be here working overtime. Maybe he wants me to help him finish his latest puzzle? The way he abuses his power all the time, it's highly likely," Saruhiko mumbled to himself in a grumpy manner, walking down the halls with his hands in his pockets.

Reaching the door to the Blue King's quarters, he rolled his shoulders to relax a bit, before knocking, asking for permission to enter. Hearing a confirmation, he walked in, closing the door behind him, and was a bit startled by the sight before him. Munakata Reisi, sitting in his office, with no puzzle in front of him, a mountain of paperwork, the only light in the room was coming from the setting sunrays from the windows, and Lieutenant Awashima Seri nowhere to be found. "You wanted to see me, Captain?" Saruhiko asked. The king indicated for Saruhiko to take a seat before him, a serious expression on his face. Both poker faced, Saruhiko sat before the king's desk, his posture straight and attentive.

"I'm sorry to be putting such a large burden on you, Fushimi-kun, but I have a very important mission for you. I'd have liked to send someone else, but I can only trust you for the job, and I need Awashima-kun here as my second in command. You are free to choose not to carry this mission out, if you so please. If you still want to go along with it, I'll start to explain the details," the Blue King warned, getting right into the business at hand without beating around the bush. _'Not like I have a choice. Who'd be stupid enough to reject the king?_' Saruhiko thought to himself. However, his no nonsense attitude showed that he was dead serious about whatever this mission was, and Saruhiko squared his shoulders, nodding for the king to continue.

"Very good, let's begin then. A couple of days ago, an incident took place in the Red King's territory. His trusted advisor, Totsuka Tatara, was murdered. You understand that with every King, there are ranks as well, correct?" the Blue King didn't even stop to make sure Saruhiko was following, and continued on. "I, Munakata Reisi, am the King. Awashima-kun is Lieutenant, my second in command, and by my side like a royal advisor. You are my third in command, my General; you do the fieldwork, and are smart enough for coming up with strategies, taking charge, and of the like. They have their own ranking on the Red side as well." Suddenly, he pushed a pile of folders toward Saruhiko, which were bulging with papers. "The Red King, Mikoto Suoh. The princess, Kushina Anna. Second in command and information collector, Kusanagi Izumo. Royal advisor but too weak to hold a commanding position, Totsuka Tatara. Third in command, vanguard and general, Yata Misaki, also know as Yatagarasu, and so on and so forth. These are all of their profiles, with all the information we could attain about the Red individuals. Please study whatever is written in these files very thoroughly."

"I'm not understanding where this is going, Captain," Saruhiko cut in, wondering how any of this information had anything to do with him or his secret mission. He was still listening diligently, of course, but sooner or later his attention was going to wonder off if he doesn't find out where he comes into the picture. Glancing at the piles of files, he internally made a disgusted face, wondering why he'd have to bother with self-study about the Reds.

"The Red King is an out of control, over powering force to be recon with. Totsuka Tatara was weak, but he was the peacemaker, and kept the Red King under control. Without him around, he'll soon cause an uproar, which is why we had a meeting to discuss how to keep things in order. We know he was murdered, and found out it was probably someone on the inside who did it. You're job is to disguise as one of them and get the inside information, gain their trust, and find out who did it. The Red King, Kusanagi Izumo, you, and I are the only ones who will know that you are actually from the Blue side, and he's allowed you to be a Lieutenant under his vanguard, to help you get the inside information as easily as possible."

"Isn't that a bit too much? How am I supposed to pull that off?" Saruhiko asked, realization dawning on him at what he would be pushed into doing, however tried to keep his cool.

"If things get out of hand, I'll send over some of our men to help you out. However, I trust you will be able to handle this mission swiftly and smoothly. Since you grew up in the part of the city where the Red King reins over, I thought you'd be perfect for blending in. All you must do is make sure no one finds out your true identity, find out who killed Totsuka Tatara, and your mission will be complete. Simply, right?" the Blue King asked expectantly, staring at Saruhiko in a way that said he had no choice but to carry out this mission. Saruhiko sighed, before shrugging easily.

"How hard could it possibly be?" Saruhiko tried to make it sound like a no brainer, noting the warm smile his captain returned, and already knew this was going to go downhill. He just hoped he wouldn't be the one who suffered the consequences.

**To be continued**


End file.
